1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel electron acceptor compound which is useful as an organoelectronic material, and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tetracyanoanthraquinodimethine and derivatives thereof are known and are conventionally useful as organoelectronic materials for organic semiconductors (for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,459 and 4,478,753). However, these materials have characteristics which make them inadequate for use as semiconductors.